


Lumpy's Loud Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Nose blowing, Other - Freeform, Sneezing, Tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy's Loud Sneeze

Best to blow your nose after a sneeze as loud as this one. 


End file.
